Dear Journal
by AHufflepuffMess
Summary: An idea what was going inside the head of Michael Moscovitz when he came back to Japan. :  suck at summaries... who doesn't? PLEASE reveiw


Dear Journal.

I Love Mia. So today I'm going to show to her…. I think… I'm not actually sure how she's going to take it, she might not even be there. That would kill me on the inside, I couldn't take it. I've been there for two years, Japan. How I hate that country now- the country that tore us apart, don't get me wrong, I proved her wrong in the end. I proved I was worthy of her, I built the robotic arm, and enjoyed sushi, and I learned one of the hardest languages in the world. I thrived in Tokyo, and I lived there even. I was definitely worthy of the Mia I left two years ago, however the Mia I came back to, she seemed so much more different…. She seems to have gotten over me, I saw her at my press conference, that I didn't even want to go to. When I saw her in the audience, suddenly everything flashed back to me, why I was in Japan in the first place. I lost her though, her independence is clearly shown. She's changed… and I think she's changed for the better.

I remember her shyness when she walked up to me, it was clear, she'd left me and the picture of her and J.P making out entered my mind…and I was so angry! I haven't remembered feeling that angry since I walked into the building to see her and J.P for the first time kissing. From that moment on, I silently vowed to kiss her again, to own her lips and her in general, I miss her so much… but how…

Michael Moscovitz

Michael closed his journal looking out the window of the restaurant on the lakeside. He wasn't comfortable in his dress shirt, and his new hair cut his mom had insisted, in Japan it was normal to have long hair as long as you kept it gelled back, his mom had shaved most of it off. He now had a cut that didn't cover his eyes, that made Michael feel exposed. He kept messing with his hair, and he began to get frustrated when he felt a throat clear in front of him. He looked up to see his dream girl, Mia Thermopolis.

"Hi" He said simply, he got up and pulled out her chair, something else he'd picked up in Japan

"Oh…Hello" Mia said, smiling at him, was she blushing? They went through lunch awkwardly, discussing mostly the paper and then Michael couldn't stand it

"And did you have any relationships in Japan?" She asked informally, biting her lip and pushing back a strand of hair.

"No, I was sort of heartbroken after one in America" Michael stated matter of factly, refusing the idea that she'd just forgotten about him romantically. He then saw it, the slight stutter the widening of her eyes.

"I…Uhhhh…" She looked like she was out of things to say, and then she looked away, past his shoulder "I'm sorry about that Michael. I was stupid… I never meant to behave so childishly I should've just …"

"No." Michael said abruptly "No I should've told you the truth if it weren't for that then you and J.P would've never…"

"You told me goodbye Michael" Mia's fire was back, how I missed that fire when I was gone. When I came back, nobody dared to get me angry, I had so much power now that I forgot that Mia was a princess, soon to be queen, I was just a scientist "You told me goodbye and I …"

"I told you that we were on a break, not to get freaking engaged to someone!" I whispered trying to keep my voice down. I saw her confused expression and tried to change the topic "I notice you still haven't sent me that essay- I really do want to read it Mia"

"Its boring Michael"

"It's you Mia. I love how you write, you know that of course"

"Still…" She looked so uncomfortable. So then I started bringing plan B into plan. This restaurant was too fancy, not for Mia and I…. We had to do something that was a lot more fun, something casual. He started to ask for a check when he saw one. A carriage drawn by a horse. He lead Mia, trying to distract her from leaving, until he saw a carriage that was open "Have you ever been on one of these?" He asked his hands in his pockets. Mia shook her head and Michael secretly wanted to jump into the sky, he then gave the driver and Lars twenty bucks each, the driver for the horse, and Lars for sitting by the driver and promising on Genovia not to turn around. I couldn't believe I'd gotten Mia to agree to this, and I certainly wasn't leaving without my point of view being said. She was sitting as close to the window as possible, so I sat next to her as close as I could. I felt her pulse quicken, and some part of me was glad.

"Mia" I whispered, she was writing in her diary, sometimes a good or a bad sign

"Mia" I whispered into her ear, trying to see what she was writing. She snapped the book closed and her face twisted so it was inches away from mine. She looked scared and then… I couldn't help it, I kissed her. I finally kissed Mia Thermopolis after two years. And instead of hitting me, she kissed me back, she was kissing me, and it took mere seconds to register, I was first shocked and I didn't dare stop it, instead of pulling back, I pulled forward, picking her up and putting her on my lap as we kissed, we didn't want to stop, and for the whole twenty one blocks, the only music was the rapid pulse of our two hearts, beating in harmony.


End file.
